Maven
by Maven Grey
Summary: Introducing a new character (Nord, female) into Skyrim universe. We meet her at the beginning of the most important journey in her life.
1. Unbound

Unbound

I can't move. The whole body is heavy as if I was a bag of gravel. Especially the head... Damn! Moving it is not a very good idea - seems like the gravel starts sliding from one temple to another touching every single nerve it finds in the way... And the noise... What is that noise? Wheels? Why's there no shouting, swords banging? Where's my axe? Was I dreaming... am I dreaming now? What am I even lying on?

\- Hey, you. You're finally awake.

What the..

\- You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.

There was a fair-haired nord man. Older, I guess, seemed... strong, seasoned fighter, sitting right in front of me... in a wagon? When did I get in a wagon? Where in oblivion are we going? I need to... my hands are tied?

\- Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.

The redguard seems frightened and it is getting clearer why - there is one more wagon in front of us, full of men and women in Stormcloak armor. They can't be taking us any place good.

\- We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief; - the nord replies.

\- And what's wrong with him, huh? ;- the redguard grins at an enormous nord sitting to the right of me. I guess he looks even bigger because of all the fur and clothing he has on him. I pity the man - he should be burning inside those clothes. His mouth is gagged with a cloth - isn't trying to say anything anyway. He doesn't need to - no one would not challenge him any time soon, I guess.

-Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.;- the now comparatively small nord raises his voice.

\- Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?

-I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.

-No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening. The redguard thief is now in full despair. Yet I get it - and get nervous myself. Gods, is that it? Is that how I am going to end? Do I run? Do I jump out? I have no shoes on... Some rags on my feet, they'd catch me in a minute. If they bothered... My eyes wandered around the longbows and maces on the men driving the wagon.

\- Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?

\- Why do you care?

\- A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.

\- Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead.

Never been to Rorikstead. Never been to any of Skyrim, really. Guessed I would see it all, but I suppose Gods caught up to me as well. Momma used to say that whatever you do, good or bad, always comes back to you, no matter your motives. She used to say this, of course, when I fought my brother... but now, as I am heading for the headsman's block, I think Stendarr is ready to pass judgement. Not considering my motives. Is it justice, really? I wonder if those who got me runnin' also received theirs.

\- General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!

\- Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor.;- the smaller nord speaks again.- And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.

There is some distant ramble in the town - kids want to see the spectacle, some cheering, some - damning us. Well, not exactly us... The stormcloaks. I am no Stormcloak. I have no place here...

\- Why are we stopping?-; the readguard whimpers.

\- Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us. The talkative nord responds tiredly.

\- No! Wait! We're not rebels!"; - the horse thief shrieks so hysterically it even makes me man up somehow;- You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!

\- Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time.; - the imperial soldier commands us.

\- Empire loves their damn lists. ;- the nord mumbles under his nose.

\- Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm.;- the soldier proclaims.

\- Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead.;- well, I finally learned the names of my companions. At that moment, Lokir decides to run for his life.

\- No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!

\- Halt!

\- You're not going to kill me!

\- Archers!

Just like that, he was dead. Arrow, through the heart. Quick.

And now the soldier proclaiming the names (I guess he is higher in rank) looks at me confused.

\- You there. Step forward. Who are you?

\- Maven. Grey. I utter as if I was a schoolgirl answering to a teacher hoping this will be all he wants.

\- You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, don't say, I think to myself, but maybe you would let me...

\- Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list. My heart stops for that brief moment...

\- Forget the list. She goes to the block. I did not hear much else. Was pushed forward a few steps and...

My mind keeps going around this girl I met right around my mother was most ill. I could never remember her face up to now and now I see it so clearly as if she was standing right there. She looked at me and said "There's a dragon on the loose" with a cheeky grin on her face. I looked around and looked back at her and she was gone. I payed no mind to it then as I thought it to be child's play. The words stayed with me though and I kept remembering them but not the face and now it seems as if I see her there on that tower grinning... There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose.

-Next, the Nord in the rags! I wake up at that instant. My body falls heavily on the block and I close my eyes crying. I do not want to die. I do not want to die. I cannot die. I cannot die like this.

There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon on the loose. There's a dragon...black... dragon... on the loose? There's mutter and people shouting and suddenly there's a sound as deadly as the ax that was going to cut my head throwing us all in different directions. My sight goes blurry. There's a dragon on the loose. And I am still alive.


	2. Before the Storm

Before the storm

Hey, get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! - I hear Ralof insisting, so I summon my strength and get up not believing in what my eyes now behold - looks like the end of the world. Literally, stones, wood and all sorts of things are falling from the sky while the mighty beast is flying over us shouting, breathing fire and ice. Houses falling apart, people, children screaming - living hell. Living hell that actually kept me alive - ironic.

\- Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true? - I hear Ralof asking once we run into a watchtower.

\- Legends don't burn down villages. - Ulfric calmly responds; however, his calm quickly disperses as the dragon is obviously still raging, therefore he commands us to run. Run where?

\- Yol...Toor...Shul!

Is that... I thought I heard them before, but I wasn't sure, but... That dragon is actually speaking? What we hear... It's not just a roar, is it, it's words? Can it be? Perhaps I hit my head a little too hard... Anyway, there isn't time for reflection as the right wall of the tower falls right in and the heat suddenly turns it into a bonfire. The dragon flies away and me and Ralof fly up the opportunity.

\- See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can! - he exclaims.

There is not a minute for debate. I follow blindly and jump, hurting my feet. Stand up quickly after hearing the huge wings approaching and feeling the heat on my face. Run as far as I can see, hiding wherever I can and trying to figure out where... Where am I to run?

\- We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time. - at some point I am rejoined by my friend (friend?) next to Helgen Keep.

\- Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde. - Hadvar responds.

\- You! Come on, into the keep! - that's me, I guess.

Comparing to outside, this seems almost peaceful. We can still hear the dragon roaring, the keep is still falling on our heads at certain weak points, and we are greeted by the legion from time to time, yet we manage to escape to the other side. We see the dragon fly away North, and can finally breathe easy.

He offers me to go to his sister, Gerdur. Apparently, she runs a mill in Riverwood, a town nearby. Feeling a bit of embarrassment, I accept - where else would I go at this point? I don't know if they're after me for Ramethi, although I am sure they've found him by now, I am wearing a stormcloak armor, so not even sure if I can walk around this place in peace anyway... Therefore, I accept and we start walking, mostly in silence. What am I to say? Maybe tell him a little story on how he's about to harbor a criminal? Maybe I could ask him something... I choose to stay silent. Luckily, he's not much of a talker either.

\- Gerdur! -Ralof exclaims as we walk behind a log mill to a blond woman.

\- Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured... Are you hurt? What's happened? And who's this? One of your comrades?

\- Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact.- I am sure I owe him mine and not much the other way around, but I can't seem to get any words out of my mouth yet. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials...

We ended up in their home. Gerdur prepared a meal (not having eaten anything in 3 days, I devoured my food so quickly their boy could do nothing more but stare at me the whole time) and Hod (her husband, apparently) took out a few bottles of mead. I have never been much of a drinker but it seemed like a fine occasion - keeping my head on my shoulders. We've talked deep into the night about Stormcloak rebellion, how Ralof started, they tried to convince me to join the ranks (you've witnessed the Empire's true face today), however, I was pretty unsure on what I'm gonna do next. I did't tell much about myself, neither were they very interested - the topic of war seemed way more captivating. Suddenly, Gerdur turned to me and said:

-I have a favor to ask of you. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose (there's the line again, persecuting me since I was a girl). Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt.

Of course, I agreed. I asked if I could spend the night and go in the morning as I was feeling pretty drunk, to which I got a positive response, therefore I went to sleep. In the morning, fighting a bit of a headache and Hod's offers to have one drink to "fix my health" I said goodbye to Ralof and Gerdur, figuring out which way I am supposed to go to reach Whiterun and got on my way. Fighting off a few wolves, I reached the city gates in just a few hours.


End file.
